What once was
by Shadow of the Past16
Summary: 'I wasn't always like this.' The dark figure thought. 'I use to be normal... I had a family,friends. Everything a guy could ask for... But fate seemed to have other ideas...'. Join Shadow the hedgehog as he learns what he must do to survive.


What once was.

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters.**

**All rights belong their respective owners**

**Sonic and company belong to SEGA. **

* * *

Prolog

'_I haven't always been like this'._ The dark figure thought. _'I use to be normal... I had a family, friends everything a guy could ask for. But fate had other ideas… I still remember the day when my life was destroyed….'_

* * *

Shadow screamed, his eyes wide with fear as explosions sounded off left and right_. 'Just what kind of dream is this?' _he thought_. Shadow_ fully aware that this was a dream, but this felt to real. he ran trying to find the source of the trouble. He saw a family in a car as they were on their way to a vacation but could not see their faces. '_No!'_ Shadow yelled as the car flipped over and landed on right side up next to the side of a bridge.

Shadow woke with a start.

It started out like any other day. shadow was lying in bed as his alarm started to sound. ' ugh… just five more minutes' the young hedgehog thought. After managing to hit the snooze button; he rolled over just in time to hear someone knocking on his door. "Shadow it's time to get up. We're leaving soon." his mother's voice came through the door.

'_All right!_'. Shadow thought excitedly. As all thought of sleep completely forgotten. _' Today's the day we are going on vacation!'_. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the shower.

After he dried himself off and gotten dressed he headed downstairs. Once he got to the kitchen he saw his parents; His mom was cooking breakfast while his dad was reading the paper.

"Morning Shadow". His dad said. "Morning Pop" Shadow replied as he sniffed the wonderful aroma wafting around the kitchen. "Hmm that smells great Mom" he said. His mom gave a soft laugh at these words "thank you Shadow" she said. "Now why don't you go see if you can get our brother up for me please? Breakfast will be ready soon" his mom said.

"Yeah, no problem Mom!" he answered and headed upstairs.

Shadow's parents looked at each other and his mom asked "Do you think we should tell them the reason for this 'vacation' hon?". "No May" her husband answered. "telling them would just frighten them". "I suppose your right Grant" May replied.

Meanwhile back upstairs…

" Get up Sonic!" Shadow called. "Go away Shadow" Sonic said sleepily. Shoving Shadow off the bed when he tried to wake him up.

"Hmph! So that's how it's going to be is it? IS IT!?" he yelled as pulled with more vigor to get him up. "GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW SONIC!" Shadow yelled. "Okay! okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Sonic relented.

"Well if you didn't sleep through your all the time I wouldn't have to wake you up all the time!" Shadow said with a chuckle. The two laughed about it as they walked downstairs for breakfast.

Later they were ready to go and hopping in the car and soon they were hitting the open road.

As the trip wore on the two boys had already exhausted themselves with game they normally played in car. everything was going great until Shadow got a feeling of deja vu. "Um did any of you guys hear anything?" Shadow asked. "No sweetie." May replied."Why?".

"I don't Know something just doesn't feel right." Shadow said. "Maybe it's nothing Shadow" Grant said. "I sure hope it's nothing Dad." Shadow said.

There was a loud explosion behind their car and soon there was havoc everywhere. Shadow's feeling of deja vu only grew as he knew what was going to happen next. And sure enough their car flipped and landed right side up next the side of the bridge they were crossing.

That was when Shadow saw something that truly frightened him. Out of the smoke and ashes from the blast was a figure. The figure had the body of a hedgehog. But this one was different. there was a dark aura coming from the hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked around and laid eyes on him and headed in his direction. Shadow felt shivers run down his spine as he tried to wake his mother and father but it was no use they were out cold from the wreck.

Sonic came to his senses just in time see what going on.

He acted quickly and pulled Shadow toward his side of the car putting as much distance between his brother and the approaching hedgehog as possible and said "Shadow you have to listen to me right now!".

Seeing that he had Shadow's attention he continued. "Your going to have to be strong. Your going to feel alone and abandoned! But that's not true! " Sonic looked out the window and saw that time was running out.

He sighed and looked at his brother knowing what had to be done. "What's wrong Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Take care of yourself Shadow"Sonic replied and with that he pushed his car door open and shoved Shadow over the side of the bridge. As Shadow fell he saw their car explode "NO!" he screamed.

Then his eyes opened.

* * *

**This is the first time I've ever tried to write a story for any purpose. So please leave a review let me know if you liked it or not and if there is anything that I should change. So until next time  
**


End file.
